Title Here
by Fox of Light
Summary: So..Um. Let's see how to explain this. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Paulina bashing. Crude humor...all that fun stuff! I didn't but this in my Chicken Soup fic cuz it is a bit to crude to put in it. Yeah. This fic is a side affect from reading Ansem Retor


Fox of Light: Um yeah…not much to say. I'll say more at the end.

**_Warning: This one-shot bashes Sam, Tucker, Paulina and Danny! If you do not want to see them get majorly bashed, which they do in this fic, then please don't read. And when I mean majorly bashed, I mean MAJORLY BASHED! If you don't mind extremely crude humor, then be my guest. I don't want reviews saying 'OMG, that was so mean, why did you write this?' I gave you a very fair warning!_**

For the rest of you who read my warning and don't care, are too curious for you own good, or want to read it to see what majorly bashed means in my dictionary, enjoy!

Once again, you have been warned!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Title Here**

Valerie Gray, the ghost huntress. She hunts ghosts, that is her job. But does what does she do when she's not hunting ghosts? Duh! She trains! But what if there's a down time when she's not really hunting ghosts and not training…

No one knows…

"Wait, wait…? Why are we cutting into my personal life?" asked the ghost huntress, cutting into my, the narrator's….narration.

We are cutting into your personal life because we can.

"I never asked you to…" She said, roughly.

So what?

"And what's with all this serious dialogue crap? This, 'asked the ghost huntress' and stuff? Is my life a drama all of a sudden?" Her voice was now stern. She was angry.

"Cut the effin' crap!"

OK….now she was really angry.

"Yeah, that's more like it, I'm really angry!"

Of course, I can't just stop because she's angry. So I'm going to attempt, once again, to figure out about her personal life. We all know that she still likes Danny Fenton, even though she says she doesn't.

"Wait, wait! What the hell? Why do you say that I like him? We totally broke up! I called it off!" she yelled at me, the narrator.

Of course, we don't believe this correct, because we all know how sad she looked when she called it off.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" She said, pointing an eptoplasmic gun at me, the narrator.

Not really wanting to risk my life, I got out of the apartment building…pronto.

Let's see. We should now invade Sam's house! Wouldn't that be so fun?

So I was hovering (I'm the narrator, I can do whatever I want!) by her window. I saw that she was on her computer, so I decided to see what she was writing…which was a **_BIG_** mistake. This is what she wrote: '0M9! Ð4nn¥ 1$ $0 7h3 £337! £¥3 0M9! H3'$ $0 h077! 1 m34n, £1k3 7074££¥ h3 $0 b3£0n9$ 70 m3, 4nÐ 1'm £1k3, 7h3 £µ(k13$7 91r£ 1n 73h w0r£Ð!'

What the hell is she saying? It's leet! I got out my leet translator to translate the gibberish she wrote. And I regretted it even more when I found out what the translation was: 'OMG! Danny is so the leet! Lyke OMG! He's so hott! I mean, like totally he so belongs to me, and I'm like, the luckiest girl in teh world!'

Sam…is a fan-girl? Our Gothic Sam…IS A FAN-GIRL?

Of course, me being the curious idiot that I am stayed around to see what she what else she wrote.

'H3'$ $0 k1nÐ, 4nÐ £0v1n9! 4nÐ Ð0 µ £1k3 7074££¥ n071(3 7h3 w4¥ h3 £00k$ 47 m3? H3 7074££¥ £1k3$ m3! 1 n0w 17! N07 7h47 b17(h P4µ£1n4, bµ7 m3! '

Translation: He' s so kind, and loving! And do u like totally notice the way he looks at me? He totally likes me! I know it! Not that bitch Paulina, but me!

I saw that she was getting a reply, so I wanted to see what the reply said. And I did. And it was from….Star?

'$4mm¥ n33Ð$ 70 w0rr¥ n07! $h3'$ 7074££¥ 1n £0v3 w17h Ð4nn¥ Ph4n70m 4nÐ n07 ¥0µr ƒ3n70n. Bµ7 £¥k3, Ð0n'7 ¥0µ 7h1nk 7h47, £1k3, Ð4nn¥ Ph4n70m 4nÐ Ð4$h w0µ£Ð m43 4n 4w3$0m3 $£4$h (0µp£3? £¥k3, 0M9! 0r! 1ƒ Ð4nn¥ Ph4n70m (r0$$3Ð p0r74£$ 70 £¥k3, 7h3 N19h7m4r3 b3ƒ0r3 (hr1$7m4$ w0r£Ð? £¥k3, 7h47 w0µ£Ð b3 $0 k1n9Ð0m H34r7$!'

Translation: Sammy needs to worry not! She's totally in love with Danny Phantom and not your Fenton. But lyke, don't you think that, like, Danny Phantom and Dash would make an awesome slash couple? Lyke, OMG! Or! If Danny Phantom crossed portals to lyke, the Nightmare before Christmas world? Lyke, that would be so Kingdom Hearts!

….MY POOR EYES! I left after reading that special message that I did not need to read. I still can't believe that Sam is a fan-girl! Star I believe would be one, but _Sam?_

Now let's see what's going on at Tucker's house. So I hovered to his house (Once again, I am the narrator and I can do what I want) And saw that he was in his room, so I hovered by his window.

…

OK, now I'm leaving. We don't need to describe what Tucker is doing or what he is watching at the moment.

Um…where to next? How about Paulina's house? So I hovered there…wait, how about I teleport there! So I did, I teleported there! I knocked on her door, and she answered it. "Hi! Are you the narrator girl that Valerie nearly killed?" she asked me in a kind voice.

-I nodded.-

"Yay! You can take a look into my life! I don't mind! I love Danny Phantom!"

"We know that…" I retorted.

"Would you like a cookie?"

"Sure…"

-She smiled-

"What the crap is up with this, internet messaging type actions?"

-She shrugged- "I dunno, I just like talking on the internet a lot…"

-I glared at her- "This is really annoying. This is my damn fic, why don't I have control over it?"

-she shrugged again-

-I could feel the anger well up inside of me-

-She handed a Danny Phantom plushie to me- "Here, for you Miss Narrator! You get one for free! I'm selling them on Ebay. I made them myself!" –she smiled at me –

"Cut the internet crap!" –I yelled-

-she giggled- "These Danny Phantom plushies are a good way to start my business major, huh? Donchya think?"

"Huh? You wanna be a business major?"

-she nodded- "Yes I do!"

-thinking to myself- This is really creeping me out, OK, Valerie wasn't out of character, but she wanted to kill me, then Sam speaking in L337. Oh God! I'm doing it now! And Tucker…I'm scarred for life. Now Paulina actually is thinking about what she wants to do in her life other than be a really annoying bitch?

-she glared at me- "I can read your thoughts…that wasn't a nice thing to say about me…"

-I gave a nervous giggle- "Well, I'll be on my way now. Bye!"

I teleported out of there to the Fenton's house.

I waved at Danny Fenton who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hi Danny, I'm Dannie! Ironic huh that we have the same nickname!"

"-**BEEP- **off!"

I stood there in awe…he told me to '-beep- off!'

"You know! You're not as nice as they make you seem."

"No I'm not nice, now am I! That's why I love hunting down ghosts, because I don't have to be nice, and I can shove them in the **–BEEP-**ing Fenton Thermos!" he said to me, very angry and irritable.

"You know what? I don't like you anymore!" I said to him.

"And I know, I never liked you to begin with, you damn bitch!"

Oh…I was pissed off now. So I snapped my fingers and Sam and Star appeared before us.

"£¥k3! 0M9! 7h3r3'$ Ð4nn¥ n0w! H3'$ $0 7h3 £337! 1 £0v3 ¥0µ Ð4nn¥!" squealed Sam.

They…speak leet too! I'm not translating it…I can't…

"£¥3, $4mm¥! ¥0µ $h0µ£Ð 7074££¥ £¥k3, 4$k h1m 0µ7 n0w, 4nÐ 7h3n ¥0µ 7w0 (4n 937 m4rr13Ð 4nÐ h4v3 k1Ð$ 4nÐ $7µƒƒ! 4w3$0m3n3$$!" Squealed the hyper Star.

"0r £¥k3, w3 (0µ£Ð, £¥k3, 7074££¥ $p£17 h1$ hµm4n 4nÐ ph4n70m ƒ0rm$, 4nÐ 7h3¥ (0µ£Ð £¥k3, 7074££¥ ƒ4££ 1n £0v3 w17h 34(h 07h3r!" said Sam, still in her high pitched fan-girl voice.

"Hey, bitch, only you and Tuck know about my Phantom form!" yelled Danny.

Star gave a squeal and jumped up and down. "W3 (0µ£Ð £1k3, 7074££¥ p0$7 7h1$ 0n m¥$p4(3! 4nÐ 7h3n £¥k3, 0µr Ð4nn¥ Ph4n70m ƒ4n-91r£1$m w0µ£Ð 7074££¥ 9r0w! W3 (0µ£Ð b3 7h3 $74r7 0ƒ 4 m4j0r ƒ4n-b4$3!"

I snapped my fingers, and summoned Valerie to the scene.

"Hey, what am I doing here? And you! What are you doing here?" she yelled at me.

"Kill Danny, Sam and Star…"

She smirked. "I like you better now!"

I left the scene after that. What happened, I do not know…the world may never know.

* * *

Fox of Light: First off, for those of you who didn't heed my warning and want to flame me, I'd advise against it, because I did warn you. It's your own damn fault that you read it. Same applies for you curious ones.

And for those of you thinking, 'Why didn't she bash Valerie?' Answer: Cuz I love Valerie too much to bash her! She is my favorite character.

By the way, I do apologize to: Fan-girls, Danny fans, Sam fans Tucker fans, Paulina fans, L337 fans, and many other people that I may have offened.

Signing out, Fox of Light


End file.
